Sharing a Room With My Weakness
by IAmAngelCat
Summary: Sakura can finally move out of her awful hometown and go to a new school. New friends, new teachers and a new roommate who's a... BOY? What ever is a girl to do? M for lemon in later chapters. AU. please review.
1. Prologue

**Hey, this is my first fan fiction, but not my first story. It's a SasuSaku fanfic, so if you don't like the couple, please don't read. Thanks, anyhow, here goes.**

_**Summary**_**: Ever since she was a little kid, Sakura has been alone. The other kids didn't really like her. Now, she's moving to a new town, with new people, a new school, where she has to live in a dorm. With a roommate, who's a . . . GUY!? Now she has o deal with the possible threat of raging hormones and teen drama. Guess life isn't going to be as safe as she thought it would.**

**- - - - - -**

Prologue

Small hands carefully patted the sand into the form of a castle, eyes critical of their work. The pink halo of long wavy hair fell around the child's round face as she worked diligently on her masterpiece. The sound of the waves and laughter of other children echoed in her ears. The wind whistled around her, gulls flying high above in circles. The sun shone bright, making the day very clear, not a cloud in the sky. The young girl clapped her hands together and giggled, turning towards the camera which was filming her. She was done. It was a little lopsided, but otherwise very good for a 4 year old. Her smile was so innocent. Behind her, a boy was creeping closer. Once he was within reach of the castle, he sprang forward and kicked it, showering sand over the pink haired child. He then proceeded to shove her to the ground. "You know why I did that?" he asked her. Tears were forming in her eyes, "Because you smell like poop. The other kids don't like you 'cause you're poop!" He ran away, laughing at her. The woman holding the camera stuck out her hand and brushed away some sand from the girl's soft waves. "It's alright sweetie, don't cry." She said, trying to sooth the crying child.

Sakura turned off the video, hitting the stop button on her laptop. Closing it, she sighed and looked out the window at the rushing scenery outside the car. She was moving away from that place. She didn't need to remember that time. Not anymore. Things would be different. This time, she knew it.

- - - - - -

**So, what'd you think? Should I continue? R & R please, I know it's not much, but please do. Depending on you, this could be long or short.**


	2. New Place

**Hey! Next chapter up….as you can see……hahaha ^^;;**

***Not sure of Sakura's mom's name. If anyone knows it, tell me please. I just made it up.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters. I simply own the ideas in this story.**

**- - - - -**

1 : New Place

The wind whistled through the leaves around the large white house, blue shutters shivered. Birds sang and the sun shone bright and high. Peaceful. Calm.

"_BOARDING SCHOOL!!!!??"_

Migami***** Haruno smiled uneasily at her furious 17 year old daughter, her long dark magenta hair tied loosely in a side ponytail, hanging over her shoulder. "Now Sakura, please calm down," she pleaded. "It will be a very good experience for you. You'll get to live with your new friends and you won't have to get up early to drive to school like usual. Besides, Konoha High School has the best educational and sports systems around. At least give it a try." Sakura jumped up from her seat at the kitchen table, her eyes burning a bright green. "Mom! We just got here a week ago! Couldn't you have at least told me _before_ I unpacked?" Migami gave another weary smile.

"Sorry. You're right." She got up, patting the folds out of her long skirt. "Now, you should go and pack up again. You have to leave tomorrow." The roseate haired teen groaned, her fingers touching her temples, and walked out of the room, pushing aside the big oak doors.

Sakura Haruno dragged her bags from her silver 2000 Porsche Carrera GT, wheeled them across the large cluttered school parking lot and over the grounds to the multitude of buildings which made up her new dorm and school, Konoha High. She stopped when she got to the edge of the campus lawn, an expanse of cherry blossom trees spread all the way to the stone paths that led from building to building. Grumbling, she fumbled through her messenger bag, pulling out a wrinkled map of the school. She turned it round and round, looking at the buildings in front of her, trying to orient herself. "Damn it." Her brows furrowed together in irritation. Suddenly, the map was snatched from her hands and placed back after a 180 degree rotation. One long, masculine finger pointed to an area on the paper. "That's where you are," said a deep voice. The finger moved to the picture of one of the smaller buildings to the right labeled 'Main Office.' "That's where you want to go." The hand lifted, Sakura's jade eyes following it to stare at a small brick building. She looked to her side, then looked up at the tall boy who stood next to her. He was wearing a black t-shirt and grey, slightly faded at the pockets and knees, jeans. He had long side bangs, while the back of his black hair was spiked. His sharp onyx eyes stared coldly down at her. "Get moving new girl." He smirked a bit, arm lowering back to his side. "Don't want to get lost again, do we?" Sakura hissed through her teeth, raising her chin to stare him down. "I'm not stupid, you jerk." And with that, she grabbed her things and walked away, pink plaid skirt swaying at her hips. The cold boy simply stared after her for a moment; shrugged, and continued walking in the direction he was originally headed.

When Sakura walked into the small office building, there was no one there except for a lady, probably in her late middle ages, sitting behind a large wooden desk. Glass walls separated the three rooms behind her. In the back, a door with a frosted window stated '_Principal's Office.'_ Sakura politely walked up to the woman behind the front desk, getting her transfer papers from her bag and setting them on the surface. The woman looked up from her computer screen, light brown eyes above wire rim glasses that hung low on her nose. "How may I help you?"

"Hi. My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm a new transfer here."

The woman shifted a little to face her completely. "Ah, yes. I assume these are the necessary papers?"

"Yes ma'am."

She took the papers and looked them over quickly, nodding to herself now and then. Sakura just stood there awkwardly, wishing she could get this over with and move on to the tough part, her roommate. The lady cleared her throat and Sakura directed her attention back to her. She reached down and unlocked a drawer with many labeled keys in it, taking one out. "Here," she handed it to Sakura. "Your room number is 206 in the boy's dorm. This is your key, your _only_ key. So don't lose it." Sakura gaped at her, shocked. "Uh, boy's dorm?"

"Yes, there was no more room in the girl's dorm, so your roommate will be, quite obviously, a boy. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. Just don't try anything. High schoolers these days are so troublesome."

'_Great. Now I have to be with some horny teenage guy who I don't even know!'_ Sakura thought sourly, picking up her bags. She snatched the key, forcibly smiled, and walked away, turning her map over again to reorient herself.

Her roommate wasn't there yet, and Sakura found herself exhaling in relief. She looked around, taking in the clutter of clothes on one of the beds, the other being unmade, the racks and racks of CDs next to an impressive Stereo. She also noticed the rows of soccer and martial arts trophies that lined the top of the walls. She shoved the clothes off the free bed, kicking them over to the other side of the room, under the guy's bed. She thought of the boy she had met earlier. He was probably just some player by the looks of his face. He would probably be cooler than her roommate would be, judging by her luck. Then she thought of his attitude. _But with worse manners_. She sighed, throwing her luggage onto her new bed and sat down. She rummaged a bit through the patchwork messenger bag, pulled out her iPod and fell onto her back, quickly falling asleep to her soundtrack music.

"Hey. Get up!" Sakura lifted the lids of her eyes, blinked, and then closed them again. The sunlight hurt. "Ughh. Five more minutes!" she rolled over onto her side, one arm covering her head.

A strong hand gripped her arm and pulled her up roughly. "There is no 'five more minutes' stupid! Get out of my room! Were you so tired you actually mistook this for the girl's dorm? How'd you get in here anyways!?" Sakura scowled, trying to tug her arm out of the hand and failing miserably._ 'Too loud stupid.' _"Just let go! This is room, ugh, 206 right? Boy's dorm? There's no room left in the girl's. this is where I was assigned." The boy let go of her arm and her hand went to run her fingers through her messy halo of pink. He seemed to pause for a minute, and then, "Oh shit."

Sakura finally opened her eyes, seeing the same raven boy from before. She froze, then looked down and quickly smoothed down her skirt, pulled up her tank and glared at the cold Sasuke Uchiha. _'That's it. I'm sleeping with pepper spray in hand.'_

- - - - -

**I like how this one came out! Sorry it's pretty short. R&R please!**


	3. New Situation

**Next chapter, next chapter!!! XD Yay! Sorry for not updating for so long, kind of got sidetracked. I promise I'll update more! I'll even put myself on a schedule!! Oh, and I'm going to warn you, dialogues are my weak point, so please tell me how I can improve them and what you think of them, yatta, yatta. ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, only the ideas and events in this story. **

**- - - -**

2 : New Situation

It was raining outside, dark grey clouds filling the morning sky. The small electric alarm was beeping next to Sakura Haruno's bed. She shifted and swung an arm out to smack the off button. She missed a few times, but eventually her hand landed on top of the infuriating, tiny box. She groaned and pulled back her hand, only to push her upper body up from her multitude of pillows and swing her head into a normal position, short pink hair all askew. She pulled up her knees so that she was in a sitting position, then began rubbing her head with her palm. She looked over to the clock and her jade eyes widened.

"Crap!"

"Class, we have a new student this year. I would like to introduce Miss Haruno, Sakura. She just moved here to Konoha, so please treat her with respect," concluded Kakashi-sensei, running an awkward and slightly embarrassed hand through his spiky silver hair. Sakura stood, nervous and afraid, for a moment then bowed to the class, muttering, "Please take care of me," under her breath. She looked expectantly at the teacher.

"There's a seat in the back there next to Uchiha, Sasuke. Please sit there until I rearrange the seating chart again."

"Yes sir."

_Oh, great. _Sakura didn't look up as she passed all the curious eyes of the kids around her.She felt like disappearing into a deep dark hole in the ground and never coming back, but that really wouldn't help the situation, now would it? Quickly, she put down her bag and sat in the appointed seat. She didn't look at Sasuke, she looked straight ahead, wishing time would go faster.

Classes went that way for the rest of the day, except for the end. _Of course, there's no such thing as a perfect day, _Sakura thought sourly. The second her art class ended, everyone crowded around her desk, elbowing to get a better look at her, or maybe it was her drawing. Who knew?

"Wow! You're an amazing artist!!" said one girl.

"How'd you do that?" said a boy.

Back and forth it went, questions being shot at her of who she was and how she got there. Where she learned to draw and paint and where she was from. She answered each question quickly, with weary smiles as they followed her down the hall and out the front of the school toward the dorms. The funny thing about a crowd of eager teens is that they never go away. Sakura was getting increasingly annoyed by the minute. By the time she got to her door, the students had begun asking her about why she was in the boy's dorm. They were answering their own questions though; the girls stating that there wasn't any room in their dorm anymore after all. That's where the girl finally turned to them and, as nicely as she could manage, spoke.

"Well, it's been nice getting to know you all, but you can't possibly come in. Sorry, see you tomorrow!"

She opened the door, rushed in and slammed it behind her, hoping they wouldn't try to charge it down. She closed her eyes and slid down to the bottom of the door, leaning against the wooden slate. She placed her elbows on her knees and covered her eyes with her hands, taking deep breaths as she heard the footsteps fading, but there was a set of footsteps coming towards the door. _Of course, the bastard is home._ She got up in time for Sasuke to open the door and push her so she fell back to the ground. He locked the door and looked at her, expressionless.

"What are you doing on the ground?"

Sakura nearly growled at him. "I'm just getting a better look at the dirt on the wood floor of course! Couldn't you tell?" she replied sarcastically, getting up and walking over to her bed. Sasuke just raised his eyebrows a bit and walked to his bed, flinging his things next to it; he lay down, arms behind his head, and closed his eyes. On the other hand, Sakura fell face first into her pillows. She shifted a bit so she could look out the window at the bright blue sky. _Looks like the clouds cleared up._ She smiled to herself, loving the warmth of the sun coming through the double panned glass. A bird flew across the sun for a moment, throwing a shadow across her face. She could hear it chirping. She could hear the kids outside talking and laughing. A soccer ball went flying through the air, hitting her window. Sakura jumped up and fell off the bed in her frantic attempt to not get hit by the ball, forgetting the window was closed. She heard a chuckle come from the other side of the room, so she threw a glare at him and got back on her bed, sitting next to the window.

"So, Uchiha-kun, is there a soccer team here?"

The guy in question opened one eye and looked at her from the corner of it. "Yeah, but you're never going to get on it."

"Oh? And why is that?" Sakura was getting a bit irritated at him. "It's a co-ed team and I'm the captain. I don't think you can play up to my standards," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole freaking world. Sakura just smiled a bit when he closed his eye again. _We'll see about that. _She got up, grabbed her bag and walked out of the dorm room.

The sun was really nice, just as she had thought. She took out her map again, hell bent on trying to get to the library. _I certainly can't do my homework in my room._ She kept flipping the paper over and over until, for the second time, it was snatched from her and put back. She looked up, almost expecting Sasuke to be there, but instead she looked straight into a bright, clear blue color. For a second, she didn't know what she was looking at, and then the color spoke, rather _loudly_.

"Hey! Are you lost?" Sakura blinked and saw that the blue eyes belonged to a very tall boy with blonde hair spiked in every which direction. He smiled, big and toothy, eyes crinkled closed. Sakura just nodded.

"Where do you want to go then?"

"To the library."

The stranger leaned closer to the map and pointed to a building on it, then raised his hand and pointed to the corresponding building to their far right. She looked up to see the large stone and brick building, the words LIBRARY written in clear view. _Wow…I feel stupid._ "Thanks."

"No problem. The name's Naruto by the way! Naruto Uzumaki. Mind If I walk over with you? I was going there anyway." He grinned and for some reason, all Sakura could think was _I really doubt that._ But she smiled at him anyways and agreed, so they started to make their way to the far away building.

"You're Sasuke's new roommate right? Sakura Haruno?"

"Unfortunately, yes." She grimaced and Naruto just laughed.

"He's not as bad as you think. He may be kind of a jerk sometimes, but Saskue-teme can be nice too."

"I really doubt that. Besides, he's probably a player, so girls are like toys to him."

"I guess you could say that." Naruto laughed again. "Once you get to know him, he can actually care. Well, about his friends."

"Oh? And who could those unlucky people be?" He grinned.

"Me! And Tenten, Neji, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru and Sai."

"Naruto, I don't know if you're aware of this, but I'm new here….So I don't exactly know who you're talking about." All the blondie did was laugh harder. "You will. Cause you're going to be hanging with us from now on!" Sakura stared at him. "Says who?"

"Says me. You're my friend and I'm not going to let you go around alone anymore. That's what friends are for."

"Dude, I just met you."

"So?"

Her mouth fell agape. _Talk about storybook character._

"Anyways, any questions about the school so far?" Her hair ruffled about her face as she thought about that.

"Nah, not really; only, what's with the students here? They swarm transfers like bees to honey."

"Oh, that. We just don't get many transfers here, especially not girls. The kids in this school have been together since elementary. No one comes in during high school. Well, except for you that is."

He smiled at her like he'd known her since elementary too. He looked past her for a moment, and then waved at someone. When Sakura looked, she saw a girl with dark blue hair trailing down to her mid back walking towards them. She looked pretty until Sakura caught her eyes. They were a surprising pale moonlight color, without iris', and for some reason, a shiver was sent down her spine. _Kind of creepy, but those eyes are really beautiful._ Apparently Naruto thought so too, since he couldn't stop staring at her, big smile plastered to his face.

"Sakura-chan, this is Hinata Hyuuga! She's from a really big and important family here! Her dad's actually the dean of the school." The girl, Hinata, gave a shy smile and a little wave, which Sakura returned. "Yeah, she's the reason I get away with so much stuff at school." The blond laughed loudly again.

"Naruto likes to play a lot of pranks. I keep my father from punishing him too badly." A blush flourished across Hinata's cheeks. _I see. They like each other._

"So, are you two dating?" Sakura stated bluntly, which got Hinata's entire face to turn red as Naruto threw one arm around her shoulders and hugged her to his chest, obviously happy that their relationship was so apparent.

"Yes we are, since about a week ago!" _Aww, they're cute._ Sakura chuckled a little, a smile on her lips. They were so endearing.

The three walked up the short stone steps and through the towering gate like entrance to the school's private library.

"What are you going to be doing in the library, Sakura?" asked the recovering Hinata. At least her face was slowly going back to normal color, since Naruto was only holding her hand now.

"I was just going to do some homework, maybe take out some books."

"You need to apply for a library card then. Here, I'll show you." Hinata lead the way to the front desk and asked the librarian for a form to fill out Sakura's information. She also got some extra flyers for upcoming events and even a calendar for monthly events. She handed all this to Sakura, who thanked her new friend and went to sit down to fill out her forms.

"Sakura, we're going to leave okay? Just hand in your things to the librarian when you're done. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you tomorrow. It was nice meeting you Hinata, Naruto." The couple smiled and left the quiet building, hand in hand. _I wish I had such an easy relationship with someone. That'd be so nice._ She looked back down and filled out the info.

- - - -

**So, what did you think? I know it's short. I'll make the other ones longer. I'm really sleepy, so I'm going to post this and go to bed. R&R please. Thanks!**


	4. Teammates

**I am disciplining myself! I'm writing two pages a day and updating every weekend!! I'm actually editing this one before posting it. Sorry, didn't edit the other one before posting.. And I took your advice and made the dialogues longer, tell me if it helped at all. ENJOY!! 3-3-3-3-3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters….obviously….**

- - - -

3 : Teammates

The bell rang, signaling the start of lunch. Sakura Haruno walked into the cafeteria, head held high at the staring strangers. Her jeans withered at the ends, flip-flops sounding with each step. Her plain black tank top showed off her curves and a bit of cleavage, which left a couple guys at nearby table to goggle at her. _'Pigs…'_ There were rushing footsteps behind her, she turned and suddenly a big blond blur tackled her to the ground, books spilling and papers flying as she let out a short shriek.

Naruto got up, rubbing his ears. "God, Sakura-chan, you sure can scream."

"I'll bet she's good at it."

"Ugh, Naruto that really hurt!" Sakura exclaimed as she looked up to glare at him. A tall boy was standing next to Naruto. For a second, Sakura thought that it was Sasuke, but the hair was too short and his face was a little different. Instead of cold, it was stone. The strange boy smiled at her as she gathered her things and got back up. She rubbed her hip, the aching bruise probably starting to form already. The flaxen haired boy simply smiled sheepishly, muttering a small, "Oops."

"OH! Sakura-chan, this is Sai." Voice booming, Naruto grinned widely, presenting the stone man.

He stretched out his hand, the pleasant smile still on his face. Sakura took it, an equally fake one plaguing her own lips. "Why do you fake that face?" The smile faded, dark eyes widening.

"What…?"

"Your smile, it's fake. It doesn't reach your eyes. I'm asking why you bother." He smiled again and Sakura began to get a bit annoyed.

"Because it is polite to show a friendly disposition when you meet someone new." The girl's coral hair almost twitched as Sakura's wry smile did.

"That's fake." Sai's artificial one stayed where it was, though malice was somehow present. The air seemed to crackle a bit between them, bystanders looked away, pulling their chairs back a bit in fear of getting caught in the middle of the strange, invisible animosity.

"I'll bet you have no friends," said the pink haired girl.

"Really? I'm positive you're alone yourself, having just moved here," retorted the boy. A vein was almost visible on her forehead.

Naruto laughed nervously, a bead of sweat sliding down his temple.

"OKAY! Look! It's Hinata and everyone! We should really go sit down."

"Fine by me," Sakura said.

"Alright." Sai turned and walked ahead first, leaving the other two to stand there and stare after him. Sakura gritted her teeth in frustration. _'Why is every guy at this school insane!?'_ She stormed towards to table with a slightly frightened Naruto in tow. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard a tiny "Help." _'Oh well.'_ She stopped, not sure where to sit, as Naruto hurried over to Hinata, kissed her on the forehead and made the poor girl faint in embarrassment. The girl next to her caught her.

"Naruto!" He flinched. "Look what you did!" The girl's long blond hair fell to her waist, tied in a pony tail at the top of her head as she rubbed her temples, brows furrowed in frustration.

"Ugh, and I thought we could get through the day without having her faint again. Now she won't be able to eat." The girl proceeded to smack Naruto across the back of his head. He just rubbed it and scowled at her. Sakura began to giggle.

"You don't have to be such a pig, Ino-Pig!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Ino looked menacing, fist raised at the boy again, but Naruto pointed a shaking finger at Sakura, his other hand covering his head so he wouldn't get smacked a second time. She looked over, hand still raised and halfway out of her seat to pummel the poor boy, then smiled and jumped up, taking both of Sakura's hands, cerulean eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Welcome Sakura-chan! My name's Ino Yamanaka. Come sit with me! I'll introduce you to everyone!!" She dragged Sakura over to the table and sat her down next to another girl with brown buns on the sides of her head. Ino skipped over and stood behind the girl, announcing,

"This is Tenten! She's a sophomore like us!" She then pointed to a boy with chestnut hair falling past his shoulders.

"That's Neji Hyuuga! Next to him are Shikamaru Nara and Sai. Oh! And Sasuke should be getting here anytime now." The boys looked up at her, Neji and Shikamaru showing signs of annoyance.

She brought her hand up to her brows; blue eyes searched the crowd for their missing friend. She seemed to have found him too, since she began jumping up and down, waving her hands above her head. Sakura looked up, straight into his cold, black eyes. Sasuke immediately averted his gaze to the loud Ino, who had begun to talk again as if the whole world needed to listen to her.

"Sasuke, this is Sakura Haruno!! She's the transfer student. I heard she's really good in art, just like you!"

"You're too loud." He walked over to Naruto, dropping his school bought sandwich on the lunch table, backpack on the floor next to his chair as he sat down.

"You don't have to be mean." Ino pouted, trying to show off her pretty face hoping, Sakura thought, to get the attention of the stoic teen.

"You women are so troublesome," grumbled the one named Shikamaru, taking a bite of his hamburger.

"What was that, Shikamaru!?" Ino blared at him. She hit him over the head too, causing him to cough up his food and glare at her. Sakura just chuckled, smiling at the situation. _'This looks like it's going to be interesting.'_ She looked over at Sasuke, who in turn glared at her. As a response, she stuck out her tongue and flipped him the middle finger before beginning to eat her own lunch, sushi from the sushi bar.

Lunch continued like that, Sakura conversing with Ino, Tenten and Hinata, when she woke up that is.

"So Sakura-chan, when did you move here?" Hinata asked in her quiet voice.

"About two days ago. My mom made me come here."

"You make it sounds like that's a bad thing." Ino giggled.

"I'd rather have stayed at home with her and gone to school with my old friends in Sunagakure."

"What kind of people where they?" Tenten asked, inching forward in her chair.

"They were weird. Loud, crazy, fun. The usual." Sakura smiled at the thought of them, picturing Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Sasori sitting on the front steps waiting for her to hurry up and reach them already.

"We grew up together, so I've known them for a long time."

"That sounds nice." Hinata smiled, her face bright with understanding. "I moved here at the end of elementary school. I still talk to my old friends." Sakura's lips curved up pleasantly. Naruto got up, chair screeching in resistance to the floor.

"Hey, guy!! We should go to the movies today, after the tryouts that is."

"Tryouts? For what?" Sakura's curiosity got the better of her as she addressed the loud boy.

"Soccer tryouts!" the his grin widened. "Do you play soccer? I'm on the team. You should try out!! That would be so cool to be on the same team as you!" The spiky haired blond turned to Sasuke, pointing at him. "You need to let Sakura pass try outs! Okay? You'll be, like, our inside man!!"

Sasuke pushed back his chair, trash in tray and tray in hand. He didn't even look at Naruto as he answered, piercing and cold. "Not if my life depended on it, dobe," and he slung his backpack over his shoulder, threw out his trash and walked out of the lunch room as the bell rang.

"Teme," growled Sakura under her breath. '_Cold-blooded bastard!!!!'_

Sasuke stood on the sidelines watching the new recruits run around the field as warm up; lines upon lines of boys and girls who had, for at least the past three years, been trying to get on his team. Of course, the flash of pink hair he saw was his roommate, just as he had thought. She was trying out for the soccer team, but he didn't have any intentions of letting her on. He didn't want her on his team; She was enough of an annoyance at the dorm. Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his inky hair. Somehow, that stupid Naruto had invited her to sit with them at lunch….and hang out with them after school……and apparently go to the movies with them tonight. He gritted his teeth as he watch the players run through warm ups. '_That idiot's going to pay for this eventually.' _He growled inwardly, though the thought of smacking his best friend upside the head actually brightened his mood a bit. Then he saw the flash of annoying pink again and his mood soured.

"Alright, now that you're all split up into two teams, you're going to scrimmage against each other. The manager, captain and I are going to watch and evaluate each of you, so play your hardest. Good luck!" Kiba waved at the ref to blow the whistle, signaling the start of the tryouts, then ran back to stand next to Sasuke and the manager, Asuma-sensei.

"So, who do you think is going to do well?" asked Kiba.

"Hmm, I don't know. I think the boys have a better chance, maybe some of the girls who try out every year." Asuma sighed, watching as the game progress and Sakura stole the ball from the other team. "Our transfer student looks promising," said Asuma, half smiling at the girl. Sasuke shrugged. She wasn't bad. '_But she's not good either.'_

Sakura ran down the field dribbling the ball, keeping it close to her. A boy dove for it, but she quickly kicked it up a bit and jumped over his outstretched leg, continuing down the field. Two of the midfields and a defender began to try and corner her, so she looked for an opening to pass through, yet found none. '_Hmm, I might as well make my own!' _She grinned. The midfields charged at once, one on each side, as the defender got ready in front of her to kick the ball as far away as possible in the other direction. Sakura stopped the ball, faked it twice and got past one midfield player. She looked up as she ran and saw a teammate near the goal, watching her, and pounded the ball hard, sending it flying over heads, straight to Ino. She jumped, catching it with her chest so it fell straight down and sent it whizzing past the goalie as he dove for it.

Sasuke just _hmph_ed, not wanting to give the girl credit. "Well done Sakura!!" called Asuma-sensei, clapping his hands. "You too Ino! Good teamwork!" Kiba nudged Sasuke in his ribs, talking under his breath, "Hey, that transfer's pretty hot. You going for her?" Sasuke looked Kiba straight in the face. "Hell no."

Kiba shrugged. "Hey, I thought you'd want to get in her pants like those other girls, you know?"

"No, I don't."

"Whatever."

Sakura ran up to Ino. "Nice aim!" The fair-haired girl smiled running to get to her position again. "Thanks, didn't know you had such a kick in you!" Sakura just laughed, sprinting to the midfield position. The game went on, and by fourth quarter, Asuma and Kiba had already decided on two of the new recruits, but Sasuke didn't seem to agree.

"No, I don't think the transfer student is good enough. She's average."

"Well, watch her Sasuke. I see a lot of skill in her, as well as the promise for improvement."

Kiba nodded, agreeing with the manager. "I think she'll be a great addition to the team." '_You just want the chance to molest her_,' thought a rather annoyed ebony haired captain. "I still don't think she's good enough."Asuma sighed, then looked up and grinned.

"Watch that Sasuke."

The boy looked up, just in time to see Sakura get past an oncoming defender by pulling the ball back quickly, then kicking it in between his legs and running past him to catch it again. The second defender slid for the ball as the girl kicked it up with the back of her foot so it went over her pink head and landed in front of her after she jumped over the sliding leg and passed it to another player near the goal to score. They cheered. It was the end of the scrimmage. Ino ran up to Sakura and high-fived her, laughing. Sasuke stared, dumbfounded. '_She just used basic, intermediate and expert level moves to get past two defenders within a five second time span…'_ "…Fuck."

Asuma and Kiba ran up to Ino and Sakura, congratulating them on making the team and the girls started laughing and hugging, happy of the news. Sasuke groaned, but walked up to the group anyway, hating the fact he was captain at the moment. He looked straight at Sakura as she turned to face him, a smug grin on her, admittedly, pretty face.

"Don't fall behind." Her grin faded into an angry frown, brows furrowed. "No need to worry, _captain_." The title was laced with venom. Sasuke didn't respond, instead turning to the oncoming crowd of students.

"Keep practicing and try again next season!" He shouted.

"Good work everyone!" Kiba clapped loudly, smiling at the depressed players as they trudged away to the locker rooms, hopes visibly crushed and bruised all over.

Sasuke took this as an opportunity to leave, recruiting over with. He walked away, Sakura glaring at his back. '_Jerk!!!'_ screamed the inner Sakura. The original nodded her head in agreement, then froze in mid-nod.

'…_Great, now I'm talking to myself.'_

"Okays guys, I think we're done getting ready, now let's go!" Ino grabbed both Sakura and Hinata, dragging them out of the girls' dorm and away from the big mirrors, down the campus sidewalks and into the parking lot where the guys were waiting, leaning against and sitting on the two cars. As they got closer and the boys noticed them, Sakura began to feel a bit self conscious with the stares they were giving them. Well, except for Neji, who was sitting with Tenten on the trunk of, assumedly, his big green Jeep; one arm around her waist. Naruto whistled, coming up and putting an arm around Hinata. Thankfully, this time she didn't faint. Her blue and white plaid skirt swayed with her hips, top covered with a darker blue blouse to match, the top buttons undone just enough to show a bit of cleavage. Ino snickered; she made her do that… She, on the other hand, was wearing a short denim skirt with a flowing beige blouse made of thin material, her hair tied in the usual ponytail, though this time a blue flower clip held back one side of her hair. She walked over to Shikamaru, who was leaning against Neji's Jeep, cigarette in hand. Ino grabbed it out of his hand and chucked it to the ground, stomping on it with one tan colored flip flop.

"What the hell are you doing woman?" Shikamaru grumbled.

"What the hell are _you_ doing Shikamaru? Smoking is bad, it kills you! You're going to die of lung cancer some day!!!"

Sakura twitched. She looked over and saw that Sai and Sasuke were leaning against a sleek black Aston Martin Vanquish the later guy wearing a Christopher Walken T-shirt that said _I've got a fever, and the only prescription is more cowbell_. Sasuke looked up at her from his cigarette, smoke twirling in the air around his head, eyes catching hers just before she looked away. She wore a pair of dark grey jeans, faded at the knees and worn at the pockets and a faint white painted design of spirals and a few flowers up around her leg and ending just on her back pocket. Ino struck again with the kimono style top, ties at the shoulders leaving them bare as well as the girl's upper arms and ruched elastic at her waist to show off her graceful curves, the black of her bra straps visible above the collar. The print on the bottom of the top was like woodblock of cherry blossom and leaf designs in white and brown over the dark grey of the shirt itself. For some reason, Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off the line of it across her chest. He could see the creamy skin of her neck, her hair only covering her ears, half the back of her neck and reaching a few centimeters past her chin. The pink fluff of it was curving in and out at the ends in different parts, giving off a light, wispy feel to its perfect disorder. Sakura looked over to Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten as they got into the large jeep. She sighed, understanding. '_Guess I'm riding with the two jerks.'_

She held her head high and walked over, beaded metal anklets clanging on one foot and black flip flops slapping at her heels with each step. Sasuke let his cancer on smoke fall to the ground, smothering it with his foot. He walked around to the passenger seat and opened the door for her, walking back as Sai got in the back. Sakura sat in the leather seat, pulling the door closed with a hushed _thunk_. She grabbed the seat belt behind her and buckled herself in, and then began to squirm uncomfortably. The seats were soft, the car itself being luxurious, but still she squirmed as Sasuke pulled out of the parking lot, following the big green Jeep in front of them. It was quiet, the humming of the car filling her ears, the _swish_ of the wind against the windows.

"So, do you know which movie we're going to see?" Her voice came out small, much to her surprise. '_It's too quiet!'_ The one who answered was Sai, leaning forward from his seat so he had a hand on the shoulder of each of the seats.

He smiled. _Fake._

"We decided on _A Haunting in Connecticut._"

She shivered. "Are you scared?"

"No!" She looked him straight in the eye. "Why should I be afraid? It's just a movie."

"Will you two shut up?" Sasuke grumbled. Sakura just frowned at him, though he couldn't see.

"Only if you put some music on. It's was too quiet in here," Sakura retorted.

He grumbled, "Fine." He reached for the CD's over his head, taking one out and sliding it into the CD player. A moment later, the Fray started playing. Sakura smiled at the familiar music despite herself. She mouthed the lyrics to 'She Is', eyes closed picturing stories and designs, images and memories. She pictured a boy with copper spiked hair, pale turquoise eyes watching her. She missed him, her last boyfriend. _'Gaara, what are you doing now?'_

"Wow, you almost sung two whole songs without stopping. That's pretty impressive, Sakura-chan." Sakura opened her eyes, Sai was inches away from her face, his eyes closed in that all too cheerful smile of his. Sakura immediately pulled away, hitting her head on the window behind her then bending over her knees, hands holding the back of her aching head. Sai didn't move. Sasuke kept looking ahead. She felt the car drift to a stop, then a car door slam closed. She straightened up in her seat, still rubbing the bump, and opened the door to get out. The warm air touched her skin, a caress of the night. Looking up, she saw hundreds of sparkling stars; '_although, hundreds isn't enough to fill the sky_,' she thought sadly. Ino ran up to her, a spring in her step.

"Saakura! Let's go!" The flaxen haired girl looped her arm around Sakura's and dragged her away, yet again. As soon as the boys were out of earshot and Hinata and Tenten had been pulled away, Ino whispered excitedly, "So? How was it riding with Sasuke and Sai!?" Sakura stared at the girl as if she had grown another head.

"Are you kidding? It was quiet, then I got the royal pain to put some music on."

"Anything else??"

"God, Ino. What's so great about them? Sasuke's a bastard and Sai is, well, devoid of emotion I think."

They pushed open the doors of the cinema, the boys close behind. The conversation ended there. After buying their tickets, they went and sat down in the theatre. Unfortunately for Sakura, Ino sat with Shikamaru, Hinata with Naruto, and Tenten with Neji, leaving Sakura to sit between Sasuke and Sai. '_Just shoot me now please?' _All throughout the movie, she was suppressing the urges to grab one of their arms and hold on for dear life. She shivered and closed her eyes, but refused to move any more than that. At one point, she looked over to see Hinata burying her face in Naruto's shoulder while the boy had a tense arm around her. Ino just ate her popcorn, completely unfazed, just as was Shikamaru next to her. Tenten and Neji seemed to be having a conversation. She shuddered again. '_How can they just not freak out!?'_ Her eyes widened again as she looked back at the screen, flinching.

"We're going to go back with the same groups as before, so, Sakura, Sai and Sasuke in his car; everyone else in Neji's car." It was almost 11:30PM. Sakura sighed and walked over with Sai and Sasuke to the car again. The way back was silent except for the now Coldplay music playing. Sakura still shivered.

They pulled into the parking lot and got out into the dark, desolate school grounds, having arrived before the Jeep. The three made their way to the boy's dorm. '_Well, this feels weird. I'm a girl…'_ Sai waved good night at their door and left as Sasuke got out his keys and opened it, walking in first as Sakura rushed behind him, afraid a ghost might come out of the dark shadows and rip her apart. '_We're not in Connecticut. We're not in Connecticut!'_ she chanted to herself. She walked to her bed, turning on the light and taking the pepper spray out of her pocket. Sasuke caught sight of this as he took off his T-shirt. He came up behind her, taking the small container from her hands and, as she turned to face him, put it right in front of her face.

"What do you think I'm going to do, huh?"

She turned a bit red, a defiant look in her eyes. "Nothing, jeez! I had it just in case!" She grabbed at it, but he threw it behind him onto his bed.

"In case of what? In case I attack you in your sleep?" he growled, a bit closer to her now. Her eyes widened. _'He's angry. Shit.'_ Sakura tried to slap him, but Sasuke grabbed her wrist and turned, shoving her against the wall.

"Is this what you thought would happen?" He asked in a low voice. A shiver ran down her spine. Her other hand came up to push him away, but he took that one too and maneuvered so that both her wrists were pinned above her head by one of his hands. His body was so close now, she felt the heat radiating off of it. She felt his breath against her cheek as he whispered in her ear.

"Did you think you could turn me on?"

His free hand outlined the curve of her side, eventually stopping and landing on her hip. One of his jean clad knees pushed between her legs, opening her thighs. Her body suddenly felt very warm and she was sure that her cheeks were flushing a bit. Her breathing came a bit harder, her lids a bit heavier. His breathe traveled down her neck, resting at the crook. He flicked the soft porcelain skin with his hot longue, making her flinched. The heat was traveling in her body, through her veins, into her stomach and down to her toes, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake. The hand at her waist caught the edge of her top, dragging the ruched elastic up to exposing her black bra. He looked down at the mounds and smirked. '_Perfect size.'_ His lips came back to her ear. "How much do you think that spray would have helped?" His fingers traced the top of her bra, over her breasts. Her respiration picked up, eyes half open.

"…ah!" His hand had took hold of one of the mounds, and squeezed slightly. Fear spiked through Sakura as she felt his warm skin, a contradiction of his eyes, always cold. He smirked again. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

"S-stop."

"Don't have you're first kiss, right?" The hand pinched her through the bra.

"Ugh, l-let go!" Sakura struggled, unable to move because of his firm grip on her. It was like struggling against rock bindings. He let go, face still so close to hers, and he stared straight into those jade eyes. _'Is that fear?'_

"Don't even insult me like that." Then he moved towards his bed, grabbed his shirt and keys and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Sakura stood there frozen. Her knees felt weak as they trembled and, finally giving, she slid to the floor. _'What the hell?'_ Tears began to well up and her body shook.

- - - -

**Wee! Tiny bit of lime! Hope you liked it! R&R!!!! PS. I was thinking of changing the name of the story. Just a heads up okay?**


	5. Distraction

_**Warning! There are non-SasuSaku lemons in this chapter!!!**_**Only in the beginning though. =3 Next chapterrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy! Starts from where we left off last time. ^^ Oh, and PS. We are going to skip a month or two….or three at some point in this chapter. **

- - - -

_Previously : Teammates_

"…_ah!" His hand had took hold of one of the mounds, and squeezed slightly. Fear spiked through Sakura as she felt his warm skin, a contradiction of his eyes, always cold. He smirked again. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"_

"_S-stop."_

"_Don't have you're first kiss, right?" The hand pinched her through the bra._

"_Ugh, l-let go!" Sakura struggled, unable to move because of his firm grip on her. It was like struggling against rock bindings. He let go, face still so close to hers, and he stared straight into those jade eyes. '_Is that fear?_'_

"_Don't even insult me like that." Then he moved towards his bed, grabbed his shirt and keys and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Sakura stood there frozen. Her knees felt weak as they trembled and, finally giving, she slid to the floor. '_What the hell?_' Tears began to well up and her body shook._

4 : Distraction

He sat at the bar, beer in hand. The band sucked, but it didn't matter, he wasn't here for that. The air was thick with smoke, and he added to it with his own cigarette, the gases swirling and then disappearing in the smog. The bartender came up to him just as he took his final gulp of the bitter alcohol.

"Need another?" The man's head was shaved, tattoos of colorful, funky fish decorating the naked skin; piercings all over his ears and a few on his face.

"No." The burly man shrugged and walked away. He was used to the unresponsive attitude of this particular customer.

Sasuke turned around in his chair, facing the clamor of gambling pool players and hookers cooing at the men. One came over to him, her red hair swishing behind her. Thick black glasses hid her equally dark eyes. She bent over, breasts pressed firmly together to form more cleavage.

"Hi, Sasuke. Are you here for some fun?"

"Distraction."

The girl swung one leg over his, sitting on his lap, short skirt riding up her thighs to expose her panties. Her arms snaked around his neck as she brought her face so close, their noses centimeters away from touching. She pushed her pelvis against his yet he remained stoic as he brought up his cigarette and took another drag, blowing the smoke out the side of his mouth.

"I think I can provide that," she whispered as she took his lips, legs coming up around his waist. The raven haired boy trashed the cigarette as his hand came down to grip her ass. She nipped his lip, asking for more. He gave it to her, tongue sliding into her mouth forcefully, picking her up and walking to the back room.

"Don't get her pregnant, Sasuke!" yelled the bartender, sleazy grin on his face.

He didn't respond, opening the door by shoving her against it then locking it behind them. He put her on a table, their lips never parting. He didn't care who she was, he just wanted to fuck. She tasted and smelled like sex and that was just fine by him. Her hands wound through his hair as he pulled up her low cut tank and bra, hands massaging her breast, pinching her nipples. She moaned in his throat, head falling back. He trailed his tongue down her neck, pushing her down on the table. Her fingers tugged at his hair as he bit her nipples, hand traveling down her stomach. The skirt was pushed up over her tummy, his nimble fingers rubbing at her clitoris through her panties. She moaned louder. He pulled the underwear down her thighs; her womanhood was throbbing, as was his manhood. He straightened up, fingers slipping in and out of her vagina, sleek with her creamy juices. He took them out and unzipped his pants, pulling out his pulsing cock. He positioned himself at her entrance, then rammed into her quickly as she screamed. He thrust and thrust, grunting here and there. The red head licked her lips and her cries filled the room, her hair splayed across the table in a wild disarray. His fingers touched her clitoris as he rammed into her again, her walls closed around him and she convulsed, back arching as she wailed one last time, shinny sweat covering her skin. He spilled his seed into her, not really caring. He pulled out of her, put his package away and walked back out of the room, leaving her there to gasp and pant as her fingers came down on herself, fiddling with her hole.

The door slammed shut behind him.

He wasn't satisfied. His usual toy didn't do much for him today. He didn't think about the red head. The only thing that seemed find its way back into his mind once again was the expression his roommate had had. The fear in her jade eyes as his hand groped her breast. Why couldn't she stay out of his mind!? She was just an annoying transfer student after all! He would admit that her figure was desirable, face beautiful. Her temperament was too loud though, she never shut up. '_Get out of my head!'_ What was it?

Why…?

The shower turned on, the sound of the water seeming loud in the quiet dorm. Sakura stripped her clothes and got in. Sasuke had only left about 15 minutes ago and she had stayed on the floor, crying, until the self-hate crawled into her head. She hated being weak. She hated crying. She hated herself at that moment.

But she was afraid.

She stepped into the shower, the hot water soaking her hair down and sliding over her naked skin. Her hands came up to rub shampoo into the pink locks. '_He was angry.' _The cold glare of his onyx eyes flashed in her vision. She shivered despite the heat on her skin. The conditioner was next as she massaged that onto her scalp and through her hair. _'Why the hell is he angry? _**He**_ groped _**me**_!' _Pepper spray seemed like hardly enough of a reason to molest her. A crease appeared between her brows as she became more agitated. She shut off the water and got out, wrapping a purple towel around her wet body, drying off with the smaller one. She brushed her hair and dressed into her pajama pants and tank, shutting off the lights then she crawled into the cold bed. The silence rang in her ears as she drifted to sleep, exhaustion overtaking her.

The keys rattled and clanked in the door about half an hour later, but no one heard. The occupant was asleep as her roommate walked in. Sasuke looked over at her bed, trying to find her face. Maybe it had some answers. He watched her turn onto her side, facing him, her lashes a dark smudge against her soft cheeks. She looked angelic, a few strands of silky coral hair over her face. The ebony haired boy walked up to the side of her bed, crouching near her head. His hand came up and lightly brushed away the velvety lock, placing it behind her ear. His fingers lingered there, gently skimming across her cheeks then resting next to her head. He gazed at her shut eyes, confused at the feeling of calmness taking over him. How could he feel so tranquil, just by the sight of her?

"What are you doing to me?" he whispered.

"Take your seats already, class has started." Kakashi-sensei sighed; wishing class would go by faster so he could rush out and buy the new Icha Icha Paradise volume. Oh how he loved the perverted writing of Jiraya, the man was a genius! _'Maybe I should try to sneak away while they do their class work.' _Kakashi grinned, though none could see it for he wore a mask over most of his face for reasons unknown.

"Read pages 135-159 in your text books and answer all the review questions. If you do not finish, it will be added to your homework for tonight. Now, get to work!"

The class bowed their heads as they searched through their bags for their History books. Sakura looked over to the boy sitting next to her. Sasuke was bent over, rummaging through his bags as well, his bangs falling over his handsome face. From this angle, Sakura could plainly see his high cheek bones and the sharpness of his features. His eyelashes were long, though they weren't feminine. Somehow, they added to the darkness of his eyes, giving him the menacing look many of her fellow students see. _'Dangerous.'_ The girl remembered the night before and shivered, looking away just before Sasuke straightened and looked her way. The girl had ceased to plague his every thought. Only a few now… He glanced up, catching his teacher in the act of attempting to sneak out the door.

"Kakashi-sensei, where are you going?"

The sensei froze mid-step and turned, one leg suspended in air, towards a smiling Sai seated in the front row. A bead of sweat slid down his temple to pointed chin, a crooked smile playing behind his mask.

"Oh, no where Sai. I was just going to go and copy some papers before class ended. You guys can take care of yourselves for a few minutes, right?"

"Sensei, you do know that your book goes on sale tomorrow, right?" Ino giggled behind her hands. The rest of the class laughed as well, Sakura smiling at Sai's ever stoic smile, his matter-of-fact tone. Sasuke's face stayed emotionless, as always, though he was chuckling a bit on the inside. Kakashi, on the other hand, stood shocked for a moment, then fell to his knees, palms outstretched, crying,

"Why!? Oh why do you torture me this way Kami-sama!!"

The laughter of the class heightened, and as the bell rang, the sound of shifting bags joined in and the students filed out. Tsunade-sama walked in, staring at the other teacher who was currently lying in fetal position on the ground, quivering every so often.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?"

"Book….Tomorrow….Kami-sama…..Why…?"

The blond-haired woman slowly backed out the door she had just come in from, a bit afraid of the man's mental condition.

The next few weeks went that way. The dorm mates didn't speak, though Sakura watched Sasuke every so often out of the corner of her eye. He, as always, remained a stoic bastard, acting as if nothing at all had happened between them, coming home late every night. She fumed on the inside. '_He won't even apologize!!! UUGGHHH!!'_ She screamed on the inside. Her Inner Sakura was flaming at the eyes, hair flying in snake like patterns around her head like she was another Medusa. The days became colder, as the leaves turned color and began to fall. The long sleeves were brought out, as were the plaid scarves. One day, out of the blue, Naruto had doodled on his homework. The odd thing was that this doodle was of a cloud. The cloud was plaid. When the teacher asked him, why a plaid cloud, he merely responded, "All clouds should be plaid!" **(A/N The credit for that quote goes to my friend! Love you Becca!)** Hinata stuttered, Ino flirted, Naruto exclaimed everything loudly and Sasuke just stayed…quiet. He spoke with Naruto, had bets going with him though, according to Ino and Hinata, Sakura hadn't seen the worst of them. These were supposed to be nothing in comparison. She didn't really get how it could get any worse than betting on how much alcohol one can consume without throwing up, then making the loser the winner's slave for the month. Seriously, Sakura would never want to be under Sasuke's orders. The guy was ruthless! So the days passed by, nothing too significant happening.

Until one day, three months after she had come to Konoha and the trees were left mostly bare, she woke up to find Sasuke changing. In the room. Without a shirt...'_WHAT THE HELL!?'_ She didn't move, staying still as she lay under her covers, legs pulled to her chest. Her eyes stayed wide open and she couldn't seem to look away. His back was to her and she noticed a small tattoo on the side of his neck. It looked like a symbol, but she couldn't be sure. He didn't notice her stir. Usually, Sasuke had gotten together and left for school by the time Sakura ever woke up. He was an early riser, she gathered. Her jade orbs flickered to the digital clock on her nightstand. 5:30 AM. It was way before she got up normally. He turned around and her eyes squeezed shut immediately. She couldn't see that he was watching her. Couldn't see or hear him walk quietly over and stand above her, hand reaching out, then quickly pull back as he realized what he was doing. '_The hell?'_ He quickly walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower and locking the door behind him. He was disgusted with himself. She didn't know any of it.

Her eyes shot open and she sat up, the covers spilling around her waist. As fast as she could, Sakura got to the ground and pulled out her clothing bag from under her bed, fumbling through it and grabbing some jeans, a black bra and a big purple wool sweater that cut off on her shoulders. She changed as quickly as she could, hoping he wouldn't walk out any time soon. The shower was still on, so that was a good sign. The girl grabbed her messenger bag and keys, kicked her clothes under her bed and ran out the front door. She hurried down the hallways and skipped down the steps, then stopped just outside her dorm. A small hand came up to her chest and she breathed out in relief, head falling back as her lids fluttered close. She was oblivious, at that peaceful moment, to the approaching footsteps behind her; which is why she screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It's also why she hit the owner of the hand with her bag as a way to defend herself. Her orbs widened as she saw who she had smacked and she stepped back, head bowed and apologies slipping out a mile a minute.

The dark haired boy rubbed the side of his face, a red welt forming already. His smile was still plastered there, ever present, as Sai greeted Sakura.

"Good morning, Ugly."

He had gotten to calling her that. After a while, she just really didn't care.

"Morning, Sai. I'm really really sorry!!" She faced him full on and smiled wearily.

"It's alright." He took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, sticking one in his mouth and lighting it. "You're not usually up so early, Ugly. Where are you going?"

"Nowhere in particular. I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, so I came out." The lighting outside was a bit dim, it being so early and all. The grass shined with the fresh dew, the pale sunlight falling on it from beyond the horizon. It was cold and a shiver ran lightly through the teen. Her short hair was still a mess as the boy in front of her looked her up and down. He took another drag of the cigarette, letting the smoke seep out rather than be blown.

"You know, you're not all that ugly, Ugly." His eyes crinkled a bit as they closed. He was smiling for real, but only a bit. She gave a short laugh, voice like a bell to him.

"Thanks Sai. You know, you should really just call me Sakura."

"Hmmm…" He pretended to think about it, though he'd already made up his mind. "Alright, Sakura-chan." _'He's acting strange.'_

"Sai, are you not a morning person?"

"I am, why do you ask?" He took another smoke.

"Oh, no reason really. You just seem different from usual."

"I've just been getting better at talking to other people is all." She laughed again.

"Yeah, you have! Way to go, Sai!" she cheered, a wide smile on her face. He liked it. He knew he did. _'What is this? She wasn't so interesting before.'_

"Sakura-chan."

"Yeah?"

"Since you have nothing to do at the moment, would you like to go into town with me for a bit."

"Um, maybe. I don't know. How long does it take to get to town?"

"Only a few minutes," he replied, "and classes don't start until 7:30."

Just then, the doors to the boy's dorm opened, revealing a very tall, very lean Sasuke Uchiha, dressed in faded jeans and a thick jacket with feathered hood over his thin, black, and long-sleeved shirt. The feathering was grey, while the jacket itself was varying shades of blue-grey and dark grey. Sai smiled at him.

"Besides, Sasuke can come with us."

Said male stopped walking and came over to them, glancing at Sakura before he looked pointedly at Sai, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, he doesn't have to Sai! Sasuke probably has stuff to do anyway." The guy became confused.

"But he goes to town every morning. Why not today as well?" He turned to the Uchiha, who was as silent as ever. Sai breathed out more smoke, it danced around him. He let the butt fall to the ground as he crushed it with the heel of his shoe. The annoyance in Sasuke's eyes flickered and then fell blank.

"Whatever." He turned and started walking away as Sai followed, motioning for Sakura as well. Reluctantly, she went after them._ 'This can't be good.' _

The drive there was short and Sakura sat in the front seat of Sasuke's car, much to Sai's insistence. His hand was on one shoulder of her seat while his head was on the other. When he spoke to her, he would bring his mouth closer to her ear and whisper, sending a shiver down her spine. This made her very uncomfortable, as she didn't enjoy the close quarters with him. Sasuke just kept on looking ahead at the road, seemingly unaffected by Sai's flirting. The car swerved around a corner and stopped, perfectly parallel parked. _'I should have figured he'd be a perfect driver…'_ The driver took out his keys and stepped out. Just before he closed the door, he gave Sai a pointed look. _'Get out of my car. Now.' _

Sakura caught on before the pleasant teen and just as she was about to step out, her head began to spin and her vision swam about her, the ground towards her. A strong arm was around her waist in an instant as she tottered over to one side; her hands were against a warm, muscular chest. Blushing furiously, she shoved off and looked away from Sasuke. He didn't even ask if she was okay, just walked towards the local coffee shop, _Jazzve Coffee. _Sai walked after him and for, probably, the third time that day, Sakura followed.

The doors opened to a quaint shop with book shelves made of mahogany wood and a little bar with overhanging pots and pans. The lighting was a bit dim, giving the effect of friendliness and warmth. Sakura stared, wide eyed, at the shop. She'd been out to town before, but never there. Sai glanced behind him, eyes widening a little at the brightest of visions. Her lips had curved up at the ends in an ever charming way, her eyes seeming to sparkle in excitement. Her hair made be a pink halo around her head, wispy about her. Sai felt a tightening in his pants. _'How strange.'_ He paused until he was next to her, his hand brushing hers. She looked up at him, startled, then turned away and rushed over to where Sasuke was seated, impatient. He smirked and followed her, taking the chair by her side oh so casually. _'This is fun.'_

The waitress walked up to them and smiled pleasantly, specifically towards Sasuke. Meanwhile, he was slowly taking off his jacket, earning him the attention of most of the women in his proximity as they stared at his well toned upper half. Well, except for Sakura, who was busy trying to avoid looking at the boy sitting next to her.

"What can I get you this morning?" The waitress chirped up. Sai looked up at her.

"Coffee for me, please. Black."

"Same." Sasuke didn't even give her a glance. The girl nodded emphatically and then reluctantly turned to Sakura; the smile immediately replaced by a scowl as jealously seems to have that effect on women. The roseate haired teen didn't smile at all, simply stared back defiantly.

"Jasmine tea, please."

The dark girl nodded and scurried away to attend to their orders. Sai grinned again at Sakura.

"You handled yourself wonderfully, Sakura-chan."

"Sai, you should know I'm not weak by now." The boy chuckled, amused, if it was at all possible for him to be so in the first place.

"I stand corrected, eh Sasuke?"

"Hn." The spiky haired male was looking at the books next to him, scanning the titles.

Suddenly, Sakura's hand came up, clutching her chest. Her breathing quickened and she could feel her heart beat rapidly, the image of Sasuke sitting in front of her blotched into blackness as she felt arms around her, then nothing.

"Sakura!"

- - - -

**Hahah! Cliffy! Okay, I know that was mean of me, but I just couldn't help it! xD Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please RxR!!! I'm sorry it took so long to write, I kind of forgot about it for a bit. Also, I will be posting another new story up soon. The name is **_**Some Wrongs**_**, so please read! Here's a sneak peak if you're interested.**

_**Sneak Peak!**_

_It was raining the night I met him, lying against the brick wall in a dark alley. He had cuts all over, blue and purple bruises blooming on his pale skin. His head was slung loosely forward as if he were asleep. He wasn't. I had just been walking by, going home from work that day. I had homework left to do, but I couldn't help it. I stopped and stared, people rushing by in the late hour, the city lights of Tokyo were multicolored and bright, cars rushed by, and yet none of this seemed to touch him as he sat there. So, cautiously, I walked over to take a look and knelt down beside him, shielding him from the rain with my umbrella. His breathing was shallow and his eyes were closed. Dark hair clung to his face from the wetness and there was a cut on his lip, a small trickle of blood running down to his chin. Slowly, very slowly, my hand came up to wipe away that blood. His skin was so soft under the pad of my thumb, but maybe it was just the water. Maybe, but what about the coldness of it? That couldn't just be the rain. My hand froze. s_


End file.
